An application delivery controller may act as an intermediary between clients and servers. The application delivery controller may have multiple features for controlling or managing network traffic between the clients and servers. These features may be configured by an administrators. As the number of supported features of the application delivery controller grow, the administrator performs or is responsible for more configuration. As the application delivery controller is deployed in more, larger and different environments, the use of the application delivery controller becomes more complex as well as its configuration. In many enterprise infrastructures, multiple controllers may be deployed to handle different functionality. Each of these controllers may have a different configuration for which the administration maintains. An administrator of these application delivery controller may be challenged in configuring or maintaining a configuration of these controllers in any one or more environments.